


Hux’s Satisfied Customer

by StarlightBellona



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ball Grabbing, Boxers, Choking, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Customer Service & Tech Support, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Facials, M/M, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teaching, call center au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Kylo teaches Hux a lesson about providing exemplary customer service.Companion piece toFive-Star Customer Service. This is the M/M version.





	Hux’s Satisfied Customer

**Author's Note:**

> For Revenge of the 5th!
> 
> I learned a good amount about my own writing style, as well as grammar and editing, from doing two versions of this. Not sure how unusual it is to post two versions like this, and I hope I don’t upset anyone in doing so.
> 
> If you’ve read my Five-Star Customer Service fic, please be aware that this is the same story but M/M instead of F/F. I hope you find some enjoyment from at least one of them!
> 
> This was loosely inspired from my time working at a call center. I worked both as a customer service rep and later in a management position. Open to adding further smut adventures within this AU when I have time if people enjoy this.
> 
> Feedback is welcome. I’m just over two months into writing and always looking to improve. This is my first time doing anything for an M/M pairing and I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Many thanks to anyone who reads either version!

“Kylo! Get in here right now!” Hux slammed the door to his office so hard his collection of Manager of the Month certificates lining the adjacent wall rattled. “Shit,” he muttered, staring out the window as heads peeking up from their cubicles turned toward his office. Kylo stormed toward his door with an annoyed look on his face. Even with a grimace, Hux found himself admiring Kylo’s features, but he took care not to show it, only coldly glaring through the window.

The door swung open and Kylo firmly closed it behind himself with a heavy sigh. “What is it, Hux? I have things to be doing—you know this.” He didn’t even bother to hide his annoyance, which in turn ruffled Hux’s feathers.

“Oh excuse me, Kylo. Am I unworthy of your time?” Hux stared down his nose up at Kylo’s intimidating height. Nobody else would dare talk to Kylo with such a tone, but Hux had his pride as the operations manager of this call center on the line.

“Frankly, yes. It’s busy as fuck out there and you’re wasting my time!” Kylo shouted, spittle flying down onto Hux’s face.

He calmly wiped it away with a red handkerchief kept in his shirt’s breast pocket. He took a deep breath as he fought to suppress the anger bubbling up inside his chest. He turned and began to close the blinds over his office window. Heads ducked away when he ran his gaze over the call center. Nobody wanted to incur the wrath of either of the two men.

Finished, Hux turned back to face an annoyed Kylo. “Look, I get it—I’m not stupid. It’s busy because there’s a fucking massive outage and everyone’s Internet is down and they’re pissed. I called you in here because you’re the best Supervisor here and yet your team members are taking way too long to get off the phones. We have over two hundred people on hold! First order of business is telling everyone we know there’s an outage and we’re fixing it, then we can worry about customer service later—it shouldn’t take so damned long to get off the phone!”

“You’re a fool, Hux. You don’t know anything about being out there, helping customers! You were brought in from the outside—you’ve never seen what it’s like, how long it can take to provide quality service. So stop posturing for once and let us do our jobs!”

A burst of rage shook Hux to his bones, and before he could calm himself, he slapped Kylo hard on the cheek. He immediately regretted it as the look on Kylo’s face darkened. “Shit, I didn’t—”

Kylo cut him off clean by suddenly wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing.

“Ack—what are you—I can’t breathe—” Panic filled Hux as he feared just how far Kylo was willing to go. He stared up at his eyes, and what he saw behind Kylo’s beautiful dark pools frightened him to the core, sending chills up and down his spine.

“That’s the point, you fool. Don’t you ever touch me again unless I tell you to.”

“Okay—just—let me breathe!” Hux rasped, desperate to catch his breath through his constricted windpipe. Finally, Kylo let him go, and he delicately rubbed his neck, trying to soothe it. “Wait, unless you tell me to? Why would you… tell me to touch you?”

Hux continued panting for air, hunched over as his mind swam for the answer. What a weird thing for Kylo to say. But as he gathered his composure, he noticed the absolutely colossal bulge threatening to burst out of Kylo’s black slacks.

“Oh, I think you know, Hux,” Kylo said calmly, his tone so confident it made Hux dizzy with lust. “On your knees, and we’ll see who’s really in charge here.”

Hux’s knees buckled before he could even think. He licked his lips, staring at Kylo’s pants, unsure of how exactly he was finding himself in this position. An enticing image popped into his head, quickly drowning out his confusion. Kylo’s huge cock. He wanted to—needed to see it. Adrenaline shot through his veins like lava—he needed Kylo inside his body.

“Now it’s time to teach you a lesson about providing quality customer service,” Kylo said. “And right now, I’m your customer.” Hux gazed up past Kylo’s perfect muscular chest, at his stern face, towering above. Hux’s body quivered in anticipation, and he hungrily licked his lips. He had run through countless fantasies involving Kylo taking him at work, but he never dared to dream those desires would see the light of day.

He reached his trembling hands up to Kylo’s belt buckle and fumbled around, trying to undo it but too nervous to properly function.

Kylo grabbed his wrists with firm hands, holding them perfectly still. “First lesson: be calm, confident, and friendly when lending a helping hand to your customer. They must feel comfortable knowing you’re taking care of them.”

Hux gulped, peering up at Kylo. He took a deep breath and nodded. Hux was so unbelievably hard, he could feel his underwear beginning to soak through with precum.

Kylo gave a sharp nod back and let go of his wrists. Hux’s hands still shook, but he continued breathing deeply, relaxing bit by bit, eager to impress. He began to slowly undo his belt, concentrating hard on the thought of Kylo inside his mouth to drive himself forward.

“Good,” Kylo said in approval. Hux looked up into his eyes, and the twinkle behind them made him want to faint. He was overcome with joy just knowing that Kylo was happy with him so far. “You’re learning fast. You seem to have come to an important realization, whether or not you’re consciously aware of it: you must always take the proper time needed to take care of your customer. They must never feel rushed. You are there to handle every last thing they need from you, because as you know very well, leaving them dissatisfied is the worst thing in the world.”

Hux licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, I think I’m beginning to understand—”

“However! You must also not keep the customer waiting. You must be efficient, but not impatient.” Kylo suddenly snapped his fingers, making Hux jump. “Now get to it!” he shouted.

Hux couldn’t help but think about how people outside his office would be able to hear Kylo shouting, but he decided it was worth it if he could get a taste of this cock. Without further delay, he smoothly undid Kylo’s belt and began sliding his pants and underwear down his legs.

Kylo’s gigantic member was unleashed, the thick almost-fully-erect meat unfurling onto his face. He yelped as it landed over his right eye, forcing it shut. He fell backwards in shock, cock sliding down his face as he moved back.

“Fuck, that is huge!” Hux gasped. Right before his eyes, the large cock grew to fully erect within seconds as he gaped at it in awe while Kylo kicked his pants off the rest of the way.

“Now get to work,” Kylo said with a grin. He grabbed his enormous dick and pointed it right at Hux’s gaping mouth.

Hux found that he was drooling, so he wiped at his mouth with his sleeve, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. “O-Okay,” he whimpered, moving close again and wrapping both hands around it. He opened his mouth as wide as he could as his mind raced, wondering just how he was going to handle it all.

His tongue lashed out, tasting Kylo’s tip. A hint of salt—and he craved more. He sucked down on the tasty bulb, fluttering his eyes up at Kylo. Their eyes met, and Kylo looked very pleased, beaming a satisfied smile down at Hux.

Butterflies filled Hux’s insides, his heart racing in excitement. It really did feel good to be giving someone the kind of care they deserve. He began bobbing his head back and forth, bit by bit, each motion allowing Kylo’s tasty length to sink deeper and deeper into his mouth.

“Good boy. Be proud of what you’re doing. Every single time you help someone, you should take joy in knowing you’re providing the best possible service you can.” His cock twitched deep inside Hux’s mouth and a surge of pride hit him, knowing he was pleasing Kylo’s amazing cock while fulfilling his own sexual desires as well.

Kylo’s hips bucked forward, his cock slamming into the back of Hux’s throat. “Sometimes, the customer will try to take over. You’ve got to learn how to guide them back onto the right track.” He placed two hands firmly on the back of Hux’s head and pulled him in as he pressed forward with his huge rod.

Hux was completely overwhelmed, unable to breathe around the massive cock being rammed down his throat—and it wasn’t even fully inside him. He gripped the base of Kylo’s shaft, trying to pull his head back, but Kylo’s strength clearly overpowered him. Tears streamed down his face as he struggled in vain.

“Think, Hux. How can you take control when I’m walking all over you?” Kylo laughed as Hux hopelessly wriggled under his might.

And then the answer hit Hux. It was right in front of him all along. He reached a hand out underneath Kylo’s stunningly large dick and grabbed his balls, threatening to squeeze the sac, which was enough to make Kylo involuntarily recoil in shock, pulling his cock back and losing his grip on Hux’s head. Hux gasped for air as Kylo’s cock slid out of his mouth, a strand of saliva still connecting it to his lips. 

“Excuse me, sir, but if you’ll follow my lead, I’ll have your issues resolved in no time at all,” Hux said, surprising himself with how steady his voice was after such a forcible facefucking. Kylo’s cock twitched at him, and he peered up to see an awestruck expression. He eased his grip on the pair of balls and got to work.

Hux quickly ran his tongue from the base of Kylo’s shaft all the way to the tip while gently fondling his balls. He opened wide again and started bobbing up and down as much of the length as he could fit, firmly massaging the underside of the shaft as it slid over his tongue. He wanted nothing more than for this amazing cock to shoot hot cum down his gullet and he’d give the best performance of his life to make sure it happened in a timely manner.

He reached his other hand up behind Kylo, squeezing his buttocks, eagerly and loudly slurping down on his thickness, gazing up into his eyes, enthralling Kylo with his deft skills. Kylo’s head swelled inside Hux’s mouth, and he let out a low moan, letting Hux know he was close. His hips began to jerk slightly, uncontrollable little motions that Hux found absolutely adorable. He moaned around the cock, vibrating it as he nestled it into the rear of his throat.

“Oh fuck,” Kylo gasped. “That’s some—quality customer service,” he croaked as his hips pressed forward. his cock spasmed deep inside Hux’s mouth, squirting hot cum down his throat, the warmth and satisfaction making Hux lightheaded with overwhelming joy.

He happily let the first few loads shoot down his throat, but he wanted a good taste as well so he pulled his head back a bit, letting Kylo’s cum fill his mouth, coating his tongue before he swallowed, never looking away from Kylo’s lustfully lidded eyes.

When the massive thing kept unrelentingly pumping into his mouth, he decided to give Kylo some extra customer satisfaction. He popped the cock out of his mouth and gently stroked his shaft, letting Kylo spray seed all over his face. He closed his eyes as a comforting warmth settled over his features, delighted with every gasp escaping from Kylo’s lips as his cock refused to cease ejaculating.

“Fuck, Kylo,” Hux panted. “That’s so much cum!” As Kylo’s cock slowed, he let the last few pumps dribble into his mouth, then sucked the head clean. He swallowed, feeling very self-satisfied at having certainly pleased Kylo and, more importantly, getting his fill of delectable cock. His eyes were covered in cum, so he couldn’t see Kylo for the moment, but he pictured him vibrantly smiling.

“My fucking goodness, that was a great blowjob,” Kylo managed to say between deep breaths.

“You’re damn right it was,” Hux said, scooping the cum off of his eyes and then licking his fingers clean.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Kylo whispered.

Hux smiled as he swallowed, then opened his eyes, batting his eyelashes up at Kylo. “I hope I was able to resolve your issue. Is there anything else I can help you with?” he said, grinning.

“So you really have read the customer service training manual,” Kylo said. His cock started hardening as he stared down at Hux’s face, still mostly covered in his seed. “As a matter of fact, yes, there is something else you can help me with. I see you’re understanding customer service a lot better now, Hux, but I need to drill into you just how important it is to take the extra time necessary to satisfy every last need your customer has, no matter how busy it is here at work.”

Hux nodded enthusiastically, staring at Kylo’s huge dick just inches from his messy face. “Anything you need, I’m at your disposal. How may I be of assistance?” he said pleasantly, winking up at Kylo.

“Fuck, you’re so damned hot when you talk like that. You would have made a good customer service rep. Now get on your feet and put your hands against the wall, Hux. Your ass belongs to me, now.”

Excitement wracked his body as he stood, his legs all wobbly. The thought of being taken from behind by such an astounding cock made him want to faint, but he took a deep breath and walked to the wall, placing his hands below his framed certificates and planting his feet shoulder width apart.

“Take me, Kylo,” he whimpered, body tense with nervous anticipation.

Kylo stepped close behind, getting a whiff of his hair, sending shivers up and down his body. He kissed the back of Hux’s neck and then placed firm hands over his shoulders, massaging the tension out of him. Pleasure coursed through his body as his muscles relaxed.

“I’d love to take my time, but I need to get back out there,” Kylo whispered into Hux’s ear.

Hux was so turned on, he thought he could cum just from Kylo’s breath upon his ear. He swallowed and nodded. “Right… you need to go help your employees…” he whined, so ready to be fucked it hurt.

“I’m not going easy on you,” Kylo said, nibbling his ear as he reached down, lowering Hux’s pants and rolling his wet boxers down his thighs just a few inches. He pulled his face away from Hux’s ear. Hux let out a soft whimper as Kylo spread his cheeks and lined his cock up with his tight rear entrance. “Your tight little ass is so fucking hot. You’re actually a bit short for this angle, even with your shoes on, so I’m going to have to lift you.”

“Oh fuck—” Hux began, but he was cut off by his own yelp as Kylo lifted him off the ground, clasping his strong hands onto Hux’s waist. He kept his hands against the wall, but Kylo held the majority of his weight.

“Here I come!” Kylo said as he pulled Hux down onto his huge rod, impaling him along its length in one swift motion, the only lubricant Hux’s saliva.

Hux howled, his senses overwhelmed, his body feeling like every inch of it was filled with Kylo’s cock. He gasped, struggling to form a single word, or even a coherent thought. Kylo gave him a moment, firmly pressing into him, his pelvis flush with Hux’s cheeks. The thought of every last bit of Kylo’s absurd length filling his ass made him feel both faint and giddy. His nerves calmed as a powerful bliss came over his being.

“Fuck—Kylo! Screw me so hard I’ll never forget!” he managed to shout.

“As you wish,” Kylo said. He bucked his hips forth, drilling into Hux without any sort of politeness. He grunted as he quickly thrusted again, forcing a gasp out of Hux as his ass was plundered deep and hard. The harsh fucking was too much to bear, sending his body on a rollercoaster of sensations as Kylo pistoned his length into Hux at a rapid pace.

Hux cried out as Kylo held him up and continued powering into him without reservation. He no longer cared about any sense of decency, only focusing on the intense pleasure of his body being filled, on being treated to the best ass fucking of his life.

“So fucking tight!” Kylo yelled, grunting as he let loose upon Hux’s butt. He could feel the member spasming inside, on the verge of filling him up.

Hux screamed in ecstasy, coming hard, almost passing out from the intense orgasm sending his whole body shaking in Kylo’s arms as his cock uncontrollably sprayed the wall, even splattering against his precious certificates. He could feel his ass clamping down tighter than ever around Kylo’s cock, a feeling so amazing and intense he felt drunk with glee.

Kylo breathed sharply as he thrusted a final time, harder than ever, holding his cock all the way inside Hux’s depths. Warmth filled him as Kylo came, the delightful heat radiating across his body in cascading waves of pleasure. He relaxed every muscle, content to let Kylo hold him there above the floor of his office, filling him up as his tight ass milked the thick dick for all it was worth.

Both men panted for air as their bodies calmed. Kylo gently lowered Hux, bending his knees and pulling out after his feet were planted on the floor. Kylo let go of Hux’s hips, making him collapse to his knees, unable to stand.

Kylo knelt beside Hux, steadying him. “Seems like both the customer’s and service rep’s needs were equally fulfilled this time,” he said with a chuckle. “Maybe you’ll remember what you’ve learned here today going forward. I might just fuck you again,” he said, smugly grinning.

Hux wanted to slap the grin right off his face—or kiss it away. He settled on the latter, turning toward him and catching Kylo off guard with a long, sensuous kiss, their tongues playfully exploring each other’s mouth. Hux pulled away after a time, leaving Kylo with rosy red blushing cheeks.

He was absolutely adorable as he stepped toward his pants, pulling them on, seemingly unable to meet Hux’s gaze. He cleared his throat and finally stared back into Hux’s eyes.

“Now for a final reminder. The last two things you need to learn are how to leave your customer with the resources they can use to resolve future issues that may arise without needing to directly call upon you, and you must also ask them to fill out the customer feedback survey.”

Hux nodded slowly, not entirely certain how to translate that to this particular encounter, but he had an idea.

Kylo looked ready to snap his fingers, moving his digits into position, but Hux stood. He pulled his pants and boxers down the rest of the way. He kicked them off and picked up the boxers. Completely fucking wet. He laughed as he grabbed Kylo’s hand and gave them to him.

“Here, use this next time you’re horny and I’m not around,” he said, winking up at Kylo.

Kylo looked stunned, eyes wide for a good several seconds. After he snapped out of it, he nodded and grinned. “I see you’re really getting into the spirit of pleasing your customer with a positive attitude. Now, for the last part…” he trailed off, waiting for Hux to finish things off.

Hux reached a hand into Kylo’s pocket and fished out his cellphone.

“Hey—” Kylo started, but Hux raised a firm finger to his mouth, shushing him.

He loaded up the contacts and began adding his personal cell phone number as he spoke. “Please fill out the customer feedback survey. We always aim to provide you with the best possible service. Thank you for choosing First Order Communications, and have a wonderful day!” He turned the phone screen off and set it down in Kylo’s hand, right on top of the soaked boxers.

Kylo looked completely flustered, his mouth agape. Hux let his self-satisfaction sink in, watching Kylo regain his composure. After a moment, he coughed and then responded. “Yes, I will. Thank you, have a nice day.” He shoved his phone and Hux’s boxers into his pocket and left Hux’s office without looking back.

Hux locked the door behind him and sat back at his desk, replaying the sex over and over in his head as he wiped at the cum sticking to his face with a tissue. He felt good about leaving Kylo and the rest of the call center to handle things for now.

After around an hour had passed, his phone buzzed on his desk, rousing him from his daydreams.

Message from Unknown:

5 out of 5 stars. Came inside the hot fucker twice, and he gave me his boxers to masturbate with later tonight. Will fuck him again as soon as possible.

He blushed and smiled ear to ear, feeling more confident and sexy than ever. Perhaps he really should talk to the board of directors about reworking some of their policies to give more time for better customer satisfaction. He nodded to himself, clutching his phone over his heart as he hummed a whimsical tune.


End file.
